Alluring
by Mintie Ice
Summary: After a she-cat finds out how fun it is to make love, she makes it a quest to seduce the toms in the Clan. Warning: lemons. Accepting!
1. Foxstrike

Warning: Mating scenes up ahead. Turn away now if you don't like those kinds of things!

The OC sheet is at the bottom. (:

* * *

Rainpetal settled down uncomfortably beside her piece of fresh-kill, her bushy tail covering the place that was her glistening core. She so needed something to fill it, and not just any sort of thing. She needed a real cock, not her tail or the thick, smooth sticks she usually used. The tabby she-cat was too distracted to eat properly, and kept nibbling at the shrew, her eyes glancing around the camp.

She was actually fairly well-known for her beauty, and she used it to her advantage. She played around with a few toms and even a she-cat or two, but none of the relationships were very serious. Though she acted like a slut, she had never mated with another cat before. But now, she realized that she could use her status as her advantage. The thoughts roaming around her head only made the need in her pussy worse.

Rainpetal stood up, abandoning her shrew, her eyes finally settling on one warrior: Foxstrike. He was a moon older than her and was one of the cats she had teased during her apprenticeship, and they were still on good terms. He was a tall and lean tom with a healthy gloss to his rich red pelt; her mind turned to images of him pounding her hard, with his powerful body slamming into her petite one...

Foxstrike seemed to have returned from a solo hunting trip, and she hoped he was still up for a romp in the forest. As in, a real romp... Rainpetal forced herself to act like she always did.

"There you are. I was looking for you earlier today," he remarked with a laugh, a cocky smile on his face.

"I already ate," Rainpetal mewed, though she knew she barely ate any of her breakfast. "But do you want to take a walk in the forest with me? I need a quick favor from you..."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Let's say it'll benefit both of us..." her voice had a slight purr in it, and she was starting to gain confidence by the minute.

They were in the clumps of trees beside the lake, where they were hidden but had plenty of room. They seemed to have just wandered to the place; Rainpetal frankly didn't think about where they actually will be.

She wanted just a nice, sweet fuck. So, she decided to be kinky. Once they had stopped by the lake, she started to rub Foxstrike's sheathe with her fluffy tail, the strokes subtle and slow. He must have noticed by now that this wouldn't be an ordinary stroll in the woods, and his pale green eyes widened. "Rainpetal!" he exclaimed with a hint of a laugh, which faded into moans.

His moans were the only thing she needed to hear. She forced the bigger warrior to the sandy ground, and continued to explore him. She never gotten this close to another cat before, and she couldn't wait. Or, at least, that was what her pussy was telling her. By now, it was practically leaking in her juices. But now, she had someone to please.

She took Foxstrike's cock in her mouth, the warm, wet cavern making his dick grow longer and harden until she couldn't fit all of it into her mouth anymore. Her rough tongue worked its way around the head and slipped over the small slit. Then, she started to suckle while her paws kneaded his soft, heavy balls. He continued to moan and started to buck his hips up slightly, and Rainpetal's touches became overwhelming. She could practically feel his balls churning and tightening as he gave out a cry, his dick seeming to stiffen even more as it spilled out milky white cum. She managed to swallow most of his bitter but somewhat sweet juices.

Rainpetal settled into a hunter's crouch although her legs were settled wider apart and her tail was set to the side, exposing her desperate and leaking pink pussy. "Please," she moaned, trying not to react to the cold breeze that was tickling her core.

"Beg," Foxstrike demanded, a sudden husky note added to his usually playful voice.

"Pound your big, thick dick into my tiny, undeserving pussyhole... Fuck me, please!" Rainpetal screeched, and was glad that it had done the trick. Apparently, he couldn't wait any longer, either, and Rainpetal could feel his dick positioned beside her entrance. He wasted no time and forcefully thrust his whole length into her.

She yowled in pain and pleasure, loving the full feeling it brought to her. His cock was definitely bigger and thicker than she had thought, and it gave her wonderful bliss. "Fuck me!" she cried, humping herself against him although the barbs and his thickness were making her eyes water in pain.

Foxstrike made full but fast strokes, reaching almost to the head of his dick before sliding into her warm, tight hole again. His barbs raked painfully across her walls, but she loved the pain it brought. Her back arched and she was screaming, seeing spots of white before her eyes. She could feel his balls hitting against her and his hips leaving bruises on her body. She could be in this position forever.

She gave a breathy gasp as he started to his her sweet spot and seemed to struggle holding herself up. Finally, she couldn't handle it any longer and let out a new scream as numerous waves of pleasure overwhelmed her. For each wave, her walls clamped around his big rod, and he couldn't hold it back any longer, either. He let out a moan and his cock shuddered, spilling out his thick, juicy cream into her. It didn't stop until a while, but they stayed connected even after he finished.

"Thank you," Rainpetal gasped, managing a grin. She wondered if the others were as good as he was.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter of that! If you would like an OC for her to be with, just fill out this form and I will try my best to do it! Just so you know, though, no stupid names, violet/ red eyes, other ridiculous descriptions, etc. I find toms easier to deal with, and please try to fill out the whole form, even if it is a few words for each slot! No kits, apprentices, or other Clans YET.

Also, for you to be in consideration, please post at least a sentences on a chapter. No, "Great job, update soon;" do something thoughtful. :p Thanks!

Name:

Description:

Personality:

Basic plot/ How will they end up?


	2. Alderfur

Thank you for the kind reviews, guys! Hehe, adding the little twist to make an OC really encouraged me. If you like this story, check out my other one, Pleasure. It isn't_ just_ about sex-crazed cats like the LustClans, LemonClans, and MatingClans. c:

lawsonsog: I'll try, but since this story revolves around Rainpetal, how about a threesome with another tom? But if you make the second tom, just make sure to read and follow the OC paragraph, thanks! (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Rainpetal emerged from the warriors den a little later than she was used to, but was contented just the same. She had used some of the night to pleasure herself, but it didn't have the same effect as the sex session she and Foxstrike had the previous day. Already she started feeling adventurous and wanted to be used so soon... She stepped out into the pleasant greenleaf morning, sleepiness already swept away. Half the Clan was already running around the camp.

She knew that she would end up trying to seduce other cats as well, and she thought about her next beauty. The list went on and on... In the end, she ended up trying to get the first cat she laid eyes on; he turned out to be Alderfur; he was around her age, if not a bit older. He seemed to be the opposite of Foxstrike; rather than being brash and loud, he was kind but quiet. He would be fun to play around with.

"Good morning, Alderfur," Rainpetal greeted the ash-gray tom with a smile.

He seemed surprised to get attention from a cat like her. He never really was the talk of the Clan, positive or negative. Meanwhile, she was popular in terms of her body, personality, and what her body would do because of her personality. He couldn't help but thinking if the gossip was true. "Good morning, Rainpetal."

"I was wondering if you would take a little walk with me. Everyone else is outside, and there's no one else who I really know." Alderfur guessed that she meant that there was no one else who will be as comfortable around her; it was true, it was just queens, elders, and older warriors in the camp. The younger warriors must have banded their own hunting patrol or whatnot.

"Sure," he meowed, having no other plans for the day, anyway.

Rainpetal led the way, her walk light. He couldn't help but notice how her tail was slightly raised and her hips swung from side to side. Then, he smelt something sweet and musky that he had never smelt before. Nevertheless, it was arousing. Then, it hit him; it was coming from the she-cat right in front of him. Did she expect him to-

She whirled around and pushed the tabby tom to the ground, and to her delight, he didn't struggle. However, it was probably because of his shock; he showed it in his eyes.

"Rainpetal- we can't do this," he said, and it came out weaker than he thought. He could easily overpower her smaller build, but a small part of him wanted to do this. Another part of him didn't expect her to fulfill his wishes.

On the other paw, _she_ wanted _him_ to fulfill _her_ wishes. "Why not?" she asked innocently, her orange eyes wide, but he could feel her smile. Before he could reply, she put her warm paws on his balls and started to lick at his cock. To her satisfaction, the tip of the pink member was already poking out hopefully. Her raspy tongue washed over the bead of pre-cum on the tip and continued to coax the member out to his full size.

Despite what he thought, Alderfur groaned loudly, loving the way her warm tongue licked his most secret area. He didn't complain but let her rub her paws on the base of his dick, and in moments it was sticking out proudly, occasionally sucked and licked by Rainpetal. It was a strange and new feeling, and he didn't want her to stop.

Just before he was about to release his load, she pulled off and turned into a low crouch, her chest practically touching the ground. He felt in a daze and was aggravated of her terrible timing. When he saw her dark smile, he knew that she had done it on purpose. It would want him to take her even more, but now, he was nervous.

He settled himself on top of Rainpetal, but he didn't want her to sense his insecurity. He positioned himself in front of her core and slammed into her, bracing himself for the scream she'll make. She did scream, and Alderfur moaned, completely unsuspecting the feelings he'll have.

The cool morning air had been replaced by a warm, wet, tunnel, and he felt as if he stretched her, her walls were clamping so powerfully around him! He started to worry about hurting her, but she only screamed, "Fuck me; hurt me; make me your slave!" Although he was aware of how heavy but breathless her voice was, he started to pound his way as fast as he could into her.

All the time she was screaming, and he found that the sound turned him on even more. To Rainpetal, it was his moans that drove him on, that made her juicy pussy seem even more unbelievably wet. His sharp barbs raked across her pussy muscles painfully, and she squeezed them around him in return. He made her feel so full... He must have stretched her out even more. She started to thrust back in return to him, trying to fuck as hard as possible. "Oh, oh.. oh," she moaned, wanting to treasure the moment forever.

She could feel when he was about to cum as his dick stiffened and suddenly released what seemed like gallons of semen. The creamy thickness flooded into her and she could feel her climax coming, too. She gave out a howl as she came, her walls clamping around him and almost making it difficult to continue to slide in and out of her. Pleasure rose in waves around her to the tips of her toes to the end of her tail.

After their climaxes faded away, Alderfur tentatively pulled out of her, Rainpetal shuddering as his barbs clawed at her walls for the last time; for today, at least. "Thank you," she purred, a satisfied smile upon her face.


	3. Stormtalon

Rainpetal gasped and moaned softly as her climax came through, her paw rubbing furiously rubbing from her pussy to her clit, sending rolls of pleasure throughout her body. She sighed as the orgasm rode its way through and stood in the evening light, panting. A part of her body was satisfied, but her mind wasn't. After two stand-ins in a row, she can't please herself like the toms did anymore.

Despite this, she bent down and started to rasp her painfully rough tongue against her pussy, the juices making the pain in the sensitive skin ease a little bit. After she had lapped up all of the sweet liquid, she forced herself up. She cursed when she felt herself getting wet yet again. She wasn't in heat, why did this happen so often? She liked the feeling, of course, but no tom would be up this late at night...

She pricked her ears as she heard a rustle in the direction of the camp. She was poised right outside of the camp so that she would be able to see whoever came and went. Rainpetal was also extremely pleased to see that it was a tom who had exited the warriors' den. Before stepping into the moonlit camp, she took care to roll in the leaves to cover up the scent and shake the soil off. A faint layer of musk was noticeable below the earthy scent, but she was fine with that. It was what she wanted, anyway.

"What are you doing here so late?" the tom, Stormtalon, mewed, tilting his head just slightly to the side.

"I would ask you the same question," she said back, but there was a hint of cheekiness in her reply. It was always the same answer to that question. Stormtalon laughed, and Rainpetal continued. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would go hunting," she lied, reciting the lines she had thought up of before encountering him. "Would you go with me? Maybe we could catch something before moonhigh."

"Of course," he said. He waited for Rainpetal to lead the way.

Always the gentleman. Even if he didn't want to go hunting, she was sure that he wouldn't refuse. It was't because of her popularity or to win a she-cat's affection. It was simply because he's... him. He was like her counterpart; he too was popular and handsome, but was kinder and somewhat quieter. It surprised everyone that he didn't take a mate yet.

Rainpetal took him deeper into the forest. Cats were sleeping and in the silence of the night, it would be easy to wake them. Or, at least, that's what she thought. Once she thought it was a good spot, she subtly changed into a more suggestive walk, her hips swaying slowly. She started to raise her tail so that her small, soaking pussy was just visible. Every tom was different, and each needed to have different tactic; though she and Stormtalon weren't exactly close, she thought she knew the gist of him.

"I smell a vole," Stormtalon mewed awkwardly, and Rainpetal could feel that this was a lie. At least, she couldn't smell the vole over her own growing scent, and his voice was slightly rushed.

Rainpetal purred, not discouraged. Her tail started to stroke his member, and she smiled when she saw that at least his instincts were telling him what to do. The tip of his gradually growing member was peering out. She leaned down and started to lick his sensitive cock, and she was satisfied when he let out a moan. She started to push him down to the ground, and for the first time, he seemed too weak to do anything.

When he was on his back, she stepped over him so that her legs were beside him, but she could give a blowjob easily and her dripping pussy was in his face. She rubbed on his large balls, with his rock-hard cock growing bigger and bigger in her mouth. She sucked and used her paws to rub the bottom of his staff once it was too big to fit in her mouth. Despite his efforts, Stormtalon started to moan his pleasure.

"Eat me out," Rainpetal said quite commandingly, and to her surprise, Stormtalon gave a tentative lick to her core. Starting to get more curious rather than disgusted of what the slut of the Clan was doing to him, and he gave another lick. He started to go a little faster, his tongue flicking out to collect her honey. Rainpetal moaned in pleasure, and so did he; the vibrations she was making around his cock sent shivers up his body. Finally, he let out a groan and right before he came, Rainpetal pulled away like he did with the others.

"If you want to cum, you'll have to screw me hard with your big, hard dick," she whispered, and crouched down, her tail swept to the side to reveal her perpetually-dripping core.

Stormtalon once again stopped for a moment, but the next heartbeat, he was on Rainpetal and his cock slide tightly into her pussy in one swing. She let out a cry of pleasure as he started pounding her, his dick going in and out of her very lubricated tunnel. It was so lubricated, in fact, that she really only felt a scrape of his barbs against her muscles. He let out moans as her walls gripped and tugged at his large shaft but kept on going at a furious pace. It seemed that he was begging for release, that his pleasures were all too much.

"Rainpetal!" he groaned, his load blowing off and his creamy seed washing inside her pussy. Rainpetal screamed to the moon as she came, the warmth of the semen making pleasure crash into waves around her body. Her pussy massaged his penis, which was still sliding in and out of her as she rode off her orgasm. Once the last rolls died off, he slide out of her; a thin string of their combined cum still connected them.

"You liked it, didn't you, you bad boy," Rainpetal purred contentedly. Her pussy still pulsed from the sex, and wondered if there were still bigger dicks out there.

* * *

Please review; after all, it only takes a few seconds! :p


	4. Wildshadow

Sorry it's been such a long time, and thank you so much for the reviews! c:

* * *

"It's nice to go hunting with you again," Rainpetal commented with a purr. It was a lovely day, and Rainpetal decided to be a little more adventurous to dealing with her urges, such as trying to make love with her stubborn former mentor.

"Mmm. I hope your hunting skills haven't gotten rusty since I've finished with you," Wildshadow said a little indifferently.

"They haven't," she mewed, but frankly she didn't remember the last time she went hunting for real.

Wildshadow snorted, as he wasn't the type to be fooled so simply. "Show me, then," he demanded, not impressed.

"I smell a mouse," she suddenly mewed, and got into her mating, er, hunting crouch. She set her paws a little wider than in the standard hunting crouch and put her chest a little too low. Her tail was raised up high to reveal her juicy, pink hole. Rainpetal thought she heard Wildshadow grunt, but she hoped it was from her heat and not because of her extremely bad hunting posture.

"Put your tail down!" he snapped quietly, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"What, am I doing it wrong?" she replied innocently.

"Yes," he said pointedly, scowling.

"But it feels so nice. I love how the wind tickles it." She purred as she saw that the head of his dick was poking out of its sheath. Of course, it was probably not voluntary, yet she loved the effect she made on him.

Suddenly she was bowled over and she let out a yelp, though she felt even more turned on as she saw that it was her mentor pinning her down. His voice was husky as he growled, "If you want to do this damn thing, you might as well take it the hard way."

"Oh, yes," she moaned, and felt the tip of his dick on her entrance. "Please, oh, I need you right now."

"I'll do what I want," he said softly, and without warning, his now fully erect dick slammed into her tightness.

Rainpetal screamed in pure bliss, his big cock sliding fluidly within her. He repeatedly rammed into her deep core immediately, pulling out a little more than halfway before pushing until the hilt again. He mated her hard and fast, making her pussy feel almost numb.

"Oh, oh, Wildshadow, yes!" she moaned, whimpering as she bucked back to his rather violent thrusts. His barbs scraped against her soft vaginal walls, but it felt perfect. His dick reached deep within her and at the same time, and she could almost feel him stretching her walls out.

Rainpetal kept on moaning uncontrollably as he fucked her, and every thrust sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. Eventually she squealed as her walls clamped down on him. At that reaction, Wildshadow groaned and spurted out thick white cum out of his dick and into her pussy. He didn't stop thrusting until her pussy milked every last drop out of him.

"Now I want you to suck it," Wildshadow demanded, withdrawing out of her. She could still see his cock standing straight and erect, and practically lunged to it. Her rough tongue scraped over his beautiful cock, making him groan in pleasure. Rainpetal loved the taste of their combined juices on him, and she lapped it all up.

After she cleaned off all of their cum off his dick, she started to suck hard on the head, earning her a loud moan. Her paws worked furiously on the rest of his shaft where her mouth can't reach.

"Ooh, yes," Wildshadow growled, his hips bucking into her jaws. "Suck it like there's going to be no tomorrow, you little whore."

Rainpetal purred and sucked even harder. Her tongue swirled around his little hole and licked up and down his shaft. She licked up all of the salty precum that came from the tip, and she couldn't get enough of it. Suddenly she felt a shudder and a heard another groan of pleasure, and cum erupted from his dick and into Rainpetal's awaiting mouth. She slurped all of his semen off as she loved how the warmth slid down her throat.

"We can do this again, right, Wildshadow?" Rainpetal purred seductively. She could feel her needy pussy start to wetten again, causing her juices to spill onto the sandy ground.

"If you mean right now, we can," he said and turned her around forcibly, thrusting hard into her pink vagina and starting round two.


	5. Longfang

I changed a few things up about how they'll meet, I hope that's alright.

Thank you so much for reviewing, they keep me writing! So keep those reviews coming. XD

I'm also allowing three cats from outside the Clan: one from another Clan and the other two loners or rogues. This is it just for now_._ (:

* * *

Rainpetal was rather busy the next day, as it was evening when she finally got some free time, or so she thought. Right when she put down the squirrel she had caught, though, she saw one of the Clan's more respected warriors padding toward her. He was a powerful, younger cat, and even then Rainpetal started to be aroused, thinking of how fast and hard he would go...

"Hey, hey Rainpetal!" Longfang snapped.

She came out of her fantasy but lifted her tail so that her juices would linger in the air. "Yes? I'm sorry, Longfang," she said, sweetly.

"You've been off task for days now," he growled.

"Oh... I've been a lot more tired lately, so I couldn't help but feeling off task." Rainpetal didn't bother trying to back up her lie.

Longfang was not impressed by her lie. Instead, he said rather icily, "Is there anything that will help you be on task?"

"Well..." She slowly started to walk to the forest so that he would follow her. Sure enough, he started to unconsciously trudge toward her. She loved that there were so many ways to lure toms into her trap.

"Yes?"

"There are some ways." She spoke delicately and slowly so they would have a distance from the camp without making it so obvious. When they got to the spot she wanted them to be, she started to rub her cunt with her tail. he slowed down considerably and let out a soft moan. "It's this that is keeping me going, Longfang..."

"It's not going to work," Longfang snapped, his silver body stiffening. To his major disappointment, his dick stiffened up too. Now the huge thing was pridefully sticking up in the air.

"Your hard, big dick does't think so," she purred. She came toward him, her mouth gaped open to suck daintily on the head of his cock and smirked as he seemed to stiffen up even more at her touch. Her tongue licked around the head before she swallowed as much as she could of his dick up. She suckled on it, gulping down the constant stream of precum.

Longfang let out a soft hiss in spite of himself. It was just so wet and warm on his cock, and he couldn't help but thinking what it would be like to shove his cock down her pussy.

She heard his hiss and she purred again. She felt him shiver as the vibrations went up his staff. "You love my wet licking and sucking, don't you Longfang? You just want to ram this baby into me right now..."

Longfang growled; he wanted to show that he was in charge. He drew his dick out of her - he bit back a groan as he felt her tongue trail roughly down it as he did so - and took his place on her back.

Rainpetal smirked as he did so; he loved the rough toms. She felt him rub around for her core, and he plunged in. She let out a scream of pleasure as he immediately began thrusting deep inside her and back out. His barbs were scraping so swiftly and so deeply against her walls, making her feel the familiar numbness.

"Let me hear you beg," he said, continuing to pound deep into her.

"Oh, I love your big, fat dick plunging into my tight, dirty core. I love it so much, daddy, please spurt your thick milk into me!"

He smirked in satisfaction, enjoying the new title, and slammed even harder into her vagina. Rainpetal moaned and shuddered in response, spreading her legs wider to let his prick fill her tight pussy more. She could hear the wetness and slapping sounds their wet skin made, which turned her on even more.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed, and whimpered and squirmed as her orgasm took over her. Stabs of pleasure ran up her whole body and she thrusted back to him to keep her cum going.

"You love what daddy is doing to you, right, whore?" he groaned. He felt the tight squeezes on his dick, and he pumped harder and harder into her.

"Ooooh, oh, yes," she whimpered, finding it somewhat hard to speak from the pleasure. Then she felt a stiffness in his dick and he came as well, the cream spilling deep inside her and warming her up from the core. This caused her to have another orgasm, making her milk the seed out of his thick cock.

When the pulses of pleasure finally subsided, Longfang withdrew slowly out of her tunnel and winced at the rush of cold air. "Don't think this changes anything," he growled. "And if you let a word about this to anybody, you will be sorry."

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about. And I won't let a word unless I get the pounding I need," Rainpetal purred.


End file.
